


Allowed to be Warm

by lyricwritesprose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pure Plotless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Sometimes, it's difficult for Aziraphale to remember that he's allowed to touch.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 228
Collections: Lyric's Emergency Fluff Collection





	Allowed to be Warm

Rain drummed on the roof, and Crowley was on the sofa next to Aziraphale.

There was the thinnest thread of desire coming from Aziraphale. Not the usual, not  _ I wish I had a beignet _ or  _ what about a nice cup of tea. _ No, this was something that Aziraphale was keeping close, something he wasn’t sure he should have.

Perhaps Crowley shouldn’t look at it too closely. But he was familiar with the things that Aziraphale thought he shouldn’t have, and his answer was always  _ you should, you should, you should, nobody deserves good things more than you, _ so he concentrated on teasing the thread loose from the background—

Ah. Yes. Of course. In Heaven, nobody touched.

“You can,” Crowley said softly. “You  _ should.” _

Aziraphale looked at him, a quick, hunted glance.

“I’m cold, angel. February rain, that’s the most miserable rain. Makes me chilled just thinking about it. I  _ want _ you to put your arm around me, and hold me close, and make me warm again. You’re allowed. You’re always allowed.”

“I don’t wish to presume,” Aziraphale said quietly, but he was moving towards Crowly.

And he put his arm around Crowley, and leaned in, and Crowley was warm again.


End file.
